supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Teen Titans (Vol 4) 7
Synopsis for "Assault on Project 13" N.O.W.H.E.R.E. has captured Superboy, and Director Centerhall plans to extract what information they can from him before killing him and starting over from scratch. Fortunately, Kid Flash arrives to disrupt the plan, and he's brought the rest of the Teen Titans with him. Earlier, Kid Flash had been on the Brooklyn Bridge testing his super speed with the help of Red Robin. Bart seemed to be in top form, despite his recent issues with keeping in phase. While testing, Kid Flash was suddenly surprised by the appearance of a cobblestone street where there hadn't been one before. Red Robin explained that this was not just any street, it was Danny The Street, who had actually been in the neighbouring cell to Bart at the N.O.W.H.E.R.E. facility. With careful symbolism, Danny warned them of the threat being posed to Superboy's life. Back at the penthouse, Red Robin used a blue-print provided by Danny to plant out a way to rescue Superboy from the N.O.W.H.E.R.E. facility in the Arctic. Despite this, the rest of the Teen Titans were reluctant to go on a suicide mission to save someone who had just tried to kill them. Red Robin explained that their purpose is to help the teen meta-humans being targeted by N.O.W.H.E.R.E., no matter what. When the rest of the team refused, he determined to complete the mission by himself. Faced with the thought that he might die, Cassandra decided to go with him. The rest soon followed. After using Danny's pan-dimensional doorway, the team was separated. Now, during the fight with N.O.W.H.E.R.E., Kid Flash loses his ability to hear, and he is suddenly overcome by a vision of a group of young men belonging to some kind of group, who are bludgeoning someone with batons. He wonders if he's experiencing someone else's memories or his own. Regaining his composure, Kid Flash speeds around and frees Superboy from the device holding him. Superboy is surprised that they came back for him. Kid Flash assures him that they are just as surprised as he is. Meanwhile, Wonder Girl makes short work of Ravager, but she is then faced with Zaniel Templar. Templar transforms into a horrible creature, whose insides are composed of ravenous parasites, and Wonder Girl fearlessly leaps in among them. Elsewhere, Red Robin hacks into the records of the complex, and tries to download them. He is interrupted by Solstice, who wonders why he isn't helping them save Superboy when it was his idea. He tries to dismiss her, but she angrily refuses to be patronized. Entangled in the parasitic tentacles, Cassandra denounces any connection to Wonder Woman, explaining that her lariat actually drains the life out of those whom it entraps. Within moments, Templar collapses. Red Robin explains that he has come for information about the kids kidnapped by N.O.W.H.E.R.E. Solstice realizes from this that he knew in advance about people like herself who were trapped at the facility. His profession that he required proof brings Solstice to tears, as she finds his failure to acknowledge her humanity and that of the other kidnapped kids distressing. Red Robin is unapologetic. Having beaten back most of N.O.W.H.E.R.E's forces, the team rendezvous at Danny's doorway, but Red Robin and Solstice have not arrived. Red Robin appears, demanding that they leave immediately, and promising to wait for Solstice himself. The others refuse to leave them behind, but their hesitation allows a new threat to attack. They face the one who created N.O.W.H.E.R.E.: Harvest. Appearing in "Assault on Project 13" Featured Characters *Teen Titans **Red Robin (Tim Drake) (Flashback and Main Story) **Kid Flash (Bart Allen) (Flashback and Main Story) **Wonder Girl (Cassandra Sandsmark) (Flashback and Main Story) **Solstice (Flashback and Main Story) **Bunker (Flashback and Main Story) **Skitter (Flashback and Main Story) Supporting Characters *Superboy (Conner Kent) *Danny The Street (Flashback and Main Story) Villains *N.O.W.H.E.R.E. **Harvest (First Appearance) **Zaniel Templar **Ravager **Centerhall Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *'Antarctica' **The Colony (First Full Appearance) Items *Lasso of Lightning *Robin's Battle Staff Vehicles *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/teen-titans-2011/teen-titans-7 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Teen_Titans_Vol_4_7 *http://www.comicvine.com/teen-titans-assault-on-project-13/37-324815/ Teen Titans (Vol 4) 07